Bolt: Nuestra aventura no termina
by LightningShadowX
Summary: Luego de Bolt volviera a casa y se unieran a la familia Rhino Y Mittens comenzaría una nueva aventura en un lugar diferente al que conocen con nuevos amigos, experiencias, sentimientos, descubrimientos y peligros.
1. El inicio de nuestro futuro

Aquí esta el primer capitulo de esta historia que a diferencia de la anterior sera mas larga,

NOTAS:

No soy dueño de Bolt ni sus personajes.

*...* seran para pensamientos

(...) seran para notas

P.D.V. (Punto de vista)

* * *

Bolt: Nuestra aventura no termina.

Capítulo 1. El inicio de nuestro futuro.

El sol comenzaba a brindar sus cálidos rayos sobre una casa muy especial. Con el inicio de este nuevo día un pastor suizo blanco comenzaba su verdadera vida en compañía de todos aquellos que se convirtieron en su familia, su persona una niña de nombre Penny, un pequeño e hiperactivo hámster y su mejor amiga quien le hizo ver la verdad una delgada gata negra de nombre Mittens.

Bolt.- (acostado) mmm…

?.-Hey, Orejón, Despierta, vamos… arriba (emocionada)

Bolt.- Ahhh, buenos días Mittens, ¿Cómo dormiste?

Mittens.- Muy bien, ¿Y tú?

Bolt.- También y dime, ¿Te gusta esta casa? (levantándose)

Mittens.- Claro que si, en especial por estar con mi mejor amigo.

Bolt.- (bromeando) Ummm… ¿y quién es?... deberías presentármelo.

Mittens.- (desorbita la mirada) Mmm… está bien vamos.

Entonces ambos se dirigen al pasillo hasta un espejo que estaba por ser colocado. Una vez llegaron Mittens pone a bolt frente al espejo y lo señala.

Mittens.- Muy bien hay esta.

Bolt.- Ohh (fingiendo emoción) Mucho gusto amigo, sabes te pareces mucho a mi… ¿no serás mi hermano? Jeje… ¿o sí?

Mittens.- (suelta una leve risilla) Oh vamos deja de jugar y vamos a comer además… (Dicho esto el estómago de Bolt gruñe) no quiero ser comida en mi primer día aquí (con un tono burlón)

Bolt P.D.V.

Así comienzo mi nueva vida como un perro normal, con mis personas, mis mejores amigos Mittens y Rhino y en nuestro hogar. Ahora sí puedo decir que este es… el inicio de nuestro futuro.

* * *

Se que este capitulo es muy corto pero los otros serán mas largos, este es algo así como una introducción.

Me despido por el momento.


	2. un día alegre

**Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo del fin espero que les guste**

**NOTAS: No soy dueño de Bolt ni sus personajes.**

***...* serán para pensamientos**

**(...) serán para notas y acciones.**

**P.D.V. (Punto de vista)**

* * *

**Cap. 2 Un día alegre.**

Una vez que nuestros amigos bajaban las escaleras el único ruido que podía ser captado era el de un microondas y alguien discutiendo con él.

Rhino: ¡Suficiente!... ahora voy a desatar mi ira a la de 3… 1… 2… y (el microondas produjo un sonido que indicaba el fin de su labor) Sabia que entenderías. (Rhino saco del microondas su esfera llena de palomitas con algo de caramelo y al llegar al sofá encendió "la caja mágica" y comenzó a cambiar de canales).

TV: es hora de un reportaje especial con…

Clic

TV: se reportó un avistamiento de un objeto volador…

Clic

TV: Dile a los músicos que toquen música de acción porque ahí les voy…

Rhino: Genial (come una palomita) películas.

Bolt y Mittens habían terminado de bajar y cuando estaban por dirigirse a la cocina notaron a Rhino sentado en el sofá y se dirigieron a él.

Mittens: Por Dios Rhino es el primer día que pasamos aquí y tú solo piensas en ver la TV, ¡Haz algo diferente!

Rhino: Si, si ya lo sé pero con ustedes dormidos y hablándose entre sueños que más podía hacer yo solo.

Mittens: ¿Qué?… ¿a qué te refieres?... ¿Qué decíamos? (su expresión era de total confusión ya que no recordaba siquiera si había soñado)

Rhino: Pues no lo sé, no entendía muy bien lo que decían pero parecía que tenían exactamente el mismo sueño… (Come una palomita)

Bolt: Bueno entonces será mejor que vayamos a desayunar para después hacer un recorrido por el lugar.

Mittens: si, tienes razón ¿no vienes hámster?

Rhino: No gracias ya desayune.

Así Bolt y Mittens fueron a desayunar mientras se preguntaban sobre lo que hablaba Rhino y al no recordar nada que les ayudara a entenderlo cambiaron de tema y comenzaron a recordar algunas cosas de su viaje hasta que terminaron su desayuno y llamaron a Rhino para realizar el "reconocimiento" del lugar.

Así recorrieron todos los alrededores de la casa tanto por dentro como por fuera y una vez terminado se preguntaron entre ellos que hacer.

Rhino: ¿y ahora?

Mittens: *¡Lo tengo! Es hora de "jugar" con Rhino* Que tal si jugamos con una "pelota" y vemos quien puede tenerla más tiempo sin que se la quiten (Bolt y Rhino asintieron ante la propuesta de la gata) ¡Están listos! (mostro una sonrisa maliciosa a Rhino lo cual advirtió a Rhino sobre lo que tenía en mente)

Rhino: (Asustado) A no… claro que no gata… no seré yo la pelota… tengo una mejor idea (sin decir más corrió dentro de la casa algo que lo salvara)

Mittens: (se recostó en el pasto) Je, al parecer se dio cuenta.

Bolt: Si, ¿Y qué crees que haya ido a buscar?

Mittens: No lo sé… pero dime ¿Te alegra haber vuelto? *Claro que no necesito preguntar sé que si lo está*

Bolt: Pero por supuesto que sí, gracias Mittens

Mittens: Y… ¿porque me agradeces?

Bolt: Pues… si no fuera por ti no habría podido volver a casa… la verdad no sé cómo pagártelo.

Mittens: aaa no te angusties por eso más bien soy yo quien debería agradecerte… tú me salvaste de ese refugio y me diste un hogar… eres lo mejor que me ha pasado

Bolt: (se sonrojo un poco) Gracias… tú también.

Una vez dicho esto Mittens también se sonrojo levemente y de no ser porque Rhino regreso hubiera entrado en escena un silencio incómodo.

Rhino: *No lo creo, donde guarda las cosas la madre de Penny, ¡no puede ser posible que no encontrara ni una bola de estambre con la cual salvarme el pellejo!* Hola amii… ¿Por qué están rojos? (Mittens volteo hacia Rhino con una mirada un poco molesta) (Comenzó a retroceder) *Oh creo que no debí preguntar… ahora no solo me rodara por el suelo… sino que jugara basquetbol conmigo… ojala pase algo que me salve de esta*

Y así se cumplió su plegaria cuando Penny llego en el autobús la cual llamo a sus mascotas y todos fueron corriendo a recibirla felizmente. Después de la bienvenida todos se dirigieron a la cocina a comer y recargar energías para un paseo a través de la ciudad (a excepción de Rhino quien se quedó en el sofá viendo televisión para evitar el castigo que podría recibir de Mittens debido a su "pregunta") hasta que el sol se despidió de ellos y la luna comenzó a iluminar las calles. Todos volvieron a su hogar con un poco de cansancio y preparándose para dormir.

Bolt: (acostado) hoy fue un buen día.

Mittens: y tú lo has dicho chico. Muy bien (bosteza levemente) buenas noches Bolt.

Bolt: Buenas Noches Mittens.

Rhino se acostó en el sofá de sala.

Rhino: *Mejor dormiré aquí no quiero escuchar más de sus conversaciones nocturnas… (bosteza) además pronto las escuchare más seguido*

Y así todos se quedaron dormidos, sin saber cómo avanzaría su historia.

* * *

En cuanto a los capítulos quizá no sean muy largos por motivo del tiempo y cosas así pero serán varios.


End file.
